Forty Words
by Star of the Moon
Summary: Forty word drabbles describing different Warriors characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is collection of forty word drabbles featuring each character. **

Blind and alone. That's what he'd always been, and what he'd always be. But he found love, in the most unlikely of places. In the past. Then he was pulled away from it. Why? It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair.

_Jayfeather_


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be one hundred chapters when I'm done. **

An outcast. Forever an outcast. Because she did what was right. No, it was best. But it wasn't right. It couldn't be. Because now a cat, a member of the clan, was dead. It was her fault. All her fault.

_Hollyleaf_


	3. Chapter 3

**Feel free to suggest characters.**

A fighter. He'd always been a fighter since the day he was born. He was the strongest, the fastest. Invincible. So how was he hurt so easily by a simple she-cat? A cat who he loved didn't love him back.

_Lionblaze_


	4. Chapter 4

She'd hurt him. It was her fault. So why was he blamed? He felt the eyes of his clanmates; watching him, judging him. Were they blind? She was to blame, not him! She would pay. They all would. One day.

_Ashfur_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and this is for Flamebranch101. **

A warrior. That's all he wanted to be. But that dream was quickly crushed to bits. So he decided to do the next best thing. Destroy the clans. Because the warrior code means nothing. And he would have his revenge.

_Sol_


	6. Chapter 6

A kittypet. A stupid, useless kittypet. That's what they all saw when they looked at him, even her. Even his mate. But he would prove them wrong. He was a warrior now! He was once a fool, but not anymore.

_Cloudtail_

**Bet you thought it was Firestar, huh? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

A fire. Burning at the heart of his clan. He wasn't some scared kittypet anymore. He was the leader of ThunderClan! His family branched out through the whole clan. Growing. Yet he died. But he took Tigerstar down with him.

_Firestar_

**Okay, this time I did do Firestar... :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Briarlight wouldn't have been hurt. **

Blind. So blind. Even more than Jayfeather, and he was actually blind! How could I have not seen the monster that Hawkfrost was? Why was I so stupid? I guess mother really did have a reason for never favoring me.

_Blossomfall_

**Yeah, so I started doing these in first person. My story. Deal with it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Millie wouldn't be such an idiot. **

Broken. So broken. It's my fault she ended up in the Dark Forest! If I hadn't gone and gotten myself hurt Millie wouldn't act like I'm some stupid kit that requires all her attention. I'm so sorry Blossomfall. I'm sorry.

_Briarlight_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Tigerheart and Dovewing would have ended up together. **

I love her. Why can't she see? She has the power to see far beyond any normal cat, so why can't she notice the love I fell that's right in front of her? Oh Dovewing, why can't you see me?

_Bumblestripe _

**I bet you thought it was Tigerheart because of the disclaimer, huh? Well I still like Bumblestripe. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Oakheart would still be with Bluestar. **

I made so many mistakes. But to hear them forgive me… That made it all worth it. He'll be a fine leader, I know it. He'll burn through the clan like he's destine to. And I get Oakheart and Mosskit.

_Bluestar_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sob* If I did Mosskit wouldn't have died! *sob* **

Cold. It's so cold. Mommy, why is it so cold.

…

Mommy?

Who's that? She's pretty…

Snowfur? You're mommy's sister!

You're here to take me to StarClan? But what about mommy?

Okay, if you're sure…

Bye mommy.

I love you.

_Mosskit_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**:** I own nothing. If I did Graystripe would never have disappeared. **

He knows I'll always come back. Because he's my best friend. I don't care what any cat says. I'll never give up on him and he'll never give up on me.

Because we're more than best friends. We are brothers.

_Graystripe_

**And before anyone asks, no I'm not secretly supporting the whole Gray/Fire thing. Although I have no problem with that, that's not what I'm talking about here. They're brothers. Plus I like Fire/Sand. :3 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors and I make no money from this story. Honestly, I don't.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :) And to TheHelper of WillowClan: I'll be sure to do Mapleshade and Silverstream soon :) **

He did it. I'm not crazy! That medicine cay murdered my brother and now he doesn't even have the decency to step down? Rotten, no-good ThunderClan scum! He murdered my brother, I know it!

I'll have my revenge. I swear.

_Dawnpelt_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Disclamer: I own nothing. Really, I don't. And I make no money. Seriously. **

I had to. Can't you see? It isn't my fault! It's his. That apprentice- his whole clan- deserve what they've got! Can't you see that? Doesn't anyone else believe me? That tom broke my heart. Now I'll break his clan!

_Mapleshade_

**If you don't know what I'm talking about read Crookedstar's Promise. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Silverstream wouldn't have died! **

Don't you understand? I don't care if he's a ThunderClan warrior! I love him for StarClan's sake!

I know he loves Millie now. But if he's happy, and so am I. Because I will always love him. Always and forever.

_Silverstream_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. :)**

**Disclaimer: This is _fan_fiction. If I owned Warriors do you think I'd be writing this? **

I love him. I've always loved him to be honest. But Dustpaw didn't like him, and it really wasn't fair that he was a warrior first… but that doesn't matter now. And neither does Spottedleaf. Because he loves _me_ now.

_Sandstorm _


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors Feathertail wouldn't have died and Crowfeather would be with her!**

It isn't my fault! I loved them both. But they left me. I only decided to be with Nightcloud to prove my loyalties to my clan! But she holds none of their warmth… Oh StarClan why did you take them?

_Crowfeather_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Okay, I don't own Warriors. If I did Scrouge would not be evil. **

I got my revenge, at last. That 'warrior' Tigerstar got what he deserved. Don't you dare tell _me_ I'm the bad guy. That monster attacked me when I was just a kit. He got what he deserved. They all did.

_Scrouge_


End file.
